The Polyjuice Potion Sex Chronicles
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Sexual acts occur when Harry and the gang use the Polyjuice Potion. I don't own any Harry Potter characters, etc.


Harry going downstairs, and he heard his Uncle Vernon arguing again.

Harry was pissed off, and he reminded them of what happened to Dudley with the dementors, and how much worse things can happen to them.

They finally agreed to the plan to leave their house with Harry, and Harry had an awkward moment with Dudley.

Harry stood outside watching the car for the final time, as it turned a corner. Harry then walked inside and up to his room. He fed Hedwig and went to his first room, the cupboard.

"Wow, it's smaller than I remember." He said. He walked around, and then wandered back into his room and jumped onto the bed, knocking over several things in the process. He picked up the things and paused at a picture of Hermione from this summer, with her parents in Australia.

She was wearing a two piece bathing suit. He remembered getting the letter and the picture, but the letter must've been separated from the picture. He was standing there for several minutes staring at the picture of Hermione smiling and waving in the moving picture.

She looked amazing in the bathing suit. Suddenly, Harry began to feel himself getting hard. He paused and looked around, Hedwig was asleep, and the blinds were closed.

He felt slightly guilty for what he was about to do to the picture of Hermione, especially since Ron liked her. Ginny and Harry had broken up, but they still talked a lot.

He laid down on his bed and took out his partially soft 6 inch dick. He took it in his hand and began to jerk off. He continued going up and down for several minutes, nearing his climax, when he heard the sound of a familiar motorcycle hitting the ground. He continued to jerk off, although he didn't discard the familiar sound. Several seconds passed after the motorcycle was turned off and Harry heard the doorbell ring.

He stopped jerking and sat up looking around. He folded the picture of Hermione and put it in his pocket, and pushed his still hard cock back into his pants as well. He was rather angry that he was interrupted, and ran downstairs to the door, he assumed it was the Dursleys again, coming back after changing their minds AGAIN.

He swung open the door and his anger dissaparated as a familiar voice called to him.

"'Ello 'arry, how ya bin?" boomed Hagrid.

"Hagrid! It's good to see you. I've been good" Harry replied as Hagrid squeezed through the door and hugged him. Harry then looked around after hearing another noise and noticed people.

Ron, Fred, George, Tonks, Remus, Mundungus, Fluer, Bill.

After several hugs and Hello's, everyone was settled. Tonks and Lupin walked up to Harry and said they had an announcement, but before they could, Mad-Eye Moody came in, pushing them and grunting at Harry as he walked by.

"Sorry to cut the little reunion short, but we don't have time. Now Potter, I believe you are rather familiar with this little concoction." Moody said as he pulled a large flask, popping the lid and pointed into Harry's direction. Harry looked in, and he saw the thick and mud-like potion in the flask.

Unfortunately, Harry was familiar with it, as well as Ron and Hermione. It was Polyjuice Potion. Harry suddenly realized the plan, and became annoyed.

"No, No, No, I'm not gonna let you sacrifice yourselves." He shouted.

Behind him he heard Hermione say, "I told you he wasn't going to be up to this."

"How could you ever think I was going to be up for this." Harry said.

"Potter, we have no choice, if you continue to fight this, then we will use the alternative." Moody replied.

Suddenly, Harry felt sharp, burning pains on his head, and he saw Hermione walking past him with a several pieces of his hair in her hands.

"Blimey Hermione!" He said as Hermione dropped the hairs into the potion. Moody then popped the lid back on and shook the flask for several seconds. Moody, then reopened the flask and shouted for Hermione, Fleur, Tonks, Mundungus, Fred and George to line up.

(I know in the books and movies, Ron changed, and Tonks doesn't, but for my story, I changed it, so deal with it.)

Harry then stood there as he watched Moody give the flask to Ron, who sipped, then pass it to Hermione and so on, and before him stood 6 other Harry Potters all shrinking or growing to the real Harry's shape.

Moody ordered all the Potters, including the real Harry to change clothes to match. After several grumbling minutes of grumbling or complaining about eyesight, they were all changed to the same pants and shirt and shoes. The 7 Potters all stood there, for several seconds before Moody explained the rest of the plan.

After Moody did explain the plan and pair the Harry's with others, everyone made their way to their assigned partner. A Harry with Hermione's voice called out for Tonks and Fleur, and they whispered together about something.

The real Harry then realized that he was still erect, and the others who changed either felt it, or didn't notice it. Something told Harry that Hermione had noticed it, and just told Fleur and Tonks about it.

"Merci" cried Fleur as she stopped, and then moved to Bill as if nothing had happened.

Harry was paired with Hagrid, Hermione with Kingsley, Ron with Tonks, George with Lupin, Fred with Arthur, Fleur with Bill, and Mundungus with Moody, who wanted to keep an eye on Mundungus.

Harry sat in the sidecar and they were off. Hagrid and Harry were flying through a calm and starry night. Suddenly, they broke through a cloud and all hell broke lose.

There were Death Eaters everywhere, and spells were flying through the air, lighting up the sky. Harry shot spells everywhere into the chaos. Suddenly, the other Harry's broke through and joined in on the battle. After nearly 10 minutes, Harry was angry.

Hedwig had just flown into a killing spell to save Harry, and he had struck the caster in the face. Harry fired spells behind him and he heard a grunt and he knew one of his spells had connected.

"That was for Hedwig." He said.

The next couple of minutes were all a blur. He remembered Voldemort flying as if he was smoke, his wand moved on its own, and his and Voldemort's wands connected again. Then he crashed into the ground and he blacked out. He woke up in Tonk's house and he and Hagrid got to the Portkey minutes later, and they teleported to the Burrow.

Ginny and Molly were the only people there. They greeted each other, and Ginny hugged him tightly and Harry could feel himself slowly getting hard.

They all waited, and minutes later; George and Remus arrived, but something was wrong. George's face was slick with blood and he was pale. Remus was barely able to hold up George and Hagrid helped put George on the couch. Harry had just asked what happened when Remus slammed him against the wall, his wand pointed at Harry's face.

"Are you mad?!" Harry exclaimed.

Remus asked him what creature Harry saw when he first went into Remus's office, and Harry answered correctly. Remus apologized and told Harry he needed to be sure he wasn't a traitor.

Fred and George then came, followed by Ron and Tonks and Hermione and Kingsley. Bill and Fleur sadly announced that Moody had fallen and that Mundungus had disapparated. Everyone crowded around George and Harry felt guilty. Hagrid and Charlie started singing Odo the Hero out loud and everyone joined in.

Everyone drank a glass of fire-whiskey for Moody and Harry went outside. He went out and he sat down on hill, where he could still see the Burrow but he wasn't in ear-shot of the singing; he needed some time to think alone.

The other Harrys changed back into the girls when the Polyjuice Potion completely wore off, and they all asked where Harry had gone. Hermione, Fluer, Tonks and Ginny all went down to where Harry was and they sat down with him.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm thinking about this war with Voldemort and how to destroy the Horcruxes. I came out here because it was hard to think with all the singing." Harry replied.

"Well maybe you just need to relax." Tonks replied.

"How?" Harry asked.

"We can 'elp you with that." Fleur said as she pushed Harry onto his back and her hands moved to his pants.

"We all saw how big you were when we changed into you. Now we _all_ want to feel it in us." Tonks said as Hermione, Ginny and herself all moved beside Fleur and examined his soft 6 inch dick.

Fluer kissed his tip, followed by Hermione, Tonks and Ginny; and Harry's dick started getting harder. It slowly started rising and Ginny and Hermione took one of Harry's balls in their mouths while Tonks and Fleur rubbed their mouths up and down the sides of Harry's shaft.

Their luscious lips slid up and down and connected at the head. They kissed each other and their tongues played with the bulbous tip. Within minutes, Harry was fully hard and his rock hard 8.5 inch cock pointed straight up like a rocket ready for take off.

Hermione and Ginny switched with Tonks and Fleur and they started to run their lips up and down on Harry's cock, while Fluer and Tonks suckled on Harry's balls.

Hermione then took in Harry's cock in her mouth as much as she could. She engulfed about 5 inches, before she pulled out and Ginny went down and engulfed only 4 inches. They both kept repeating this, and Harry pushed his hand down on Ginny's head making her engulf more of his dick into his dick.

He released her and Hermione took in 6 inches before Harry pushed her down all the way and she fully engulfed Harry's shaft. He pumped his hips forward and his tip kept hitting the back of Hermione's throat.

Ginny and Hermione then took off all of their clothes and Fleur and Tonks started to deepthroat Harry. Tonks and Fleur were both able to take in 6 inches, and Harry pushed down both of the heads, and then he started pumping his hips and fucking their mouths.

The girls gagged but they took his dick like champs. He then pulled Ginny down and he pushed her down to 6 inches, and he slowly pushed her down lower. Meanwhile, Fleur and Tonks striped their clothes and took off Harry's shirt so all of them were naked.

Fleur moved her hairless pussy to Harry's mouth, and Tonks moved to the ground. Fleur leaned over and started eating out her Tonk's pussy, while Harry started to rub his tongue around and felt Fleur stiffen as he ate her out. He started tongue-fucking her and within seconds, she had an orgasm and her juices spilled onto Harry's face.

Hermione moved Fluer over and moved her pussy to Harry's mouth, and he started to tongue-fuck his best friend. Hermione moaned from the pleasure and she had an orgasm. Harry licked up her juices and he felt Ginny gagging violently as she had engulfed his whole cock in her mouth for quite a while.

He released her head and she popped back and gasped for air. When Ginny caught her breath, she moved her pussy to Harry's mouth. Tonks had an orgasm from Fleur and she moved behind Ginny who was getting eaten out by Harry, while Fleur and Hermione nibbled on the redhead's hard nipples.

Ginny had a large orgasm from the pleasure she was getting and her juices spilled on Harry's face and down his chin and onto his body and stomach. Ginny moved off, and Hermione and Tonks moved to lick Ginny's juices off of Harry's face and chest.

All the girls moved together and they started kissing Harry on the lips and on his body. Minutes later, they all lined up in front of Harry and Hermione asked Harry, "Which one of us girls are going to get fucked first?".

Harry examined all four girls carefully before he chose Fleur and told her to come to him. Fleur smiled sexily at him and she moved down to Harry and straddled him.

Fleur dropped down and her amazingly tight pussy engulfed Harry's cock. She moaned loudly as Harry stretched her out. Harry's hands rested on the grass as Fleur rode him. Hermione and Ginny moved to his sides and they took his hands and guided them to their pussies.

Harry knew what to do and he began to finger Hermione and Ginny with two fingers, while Tonks moved to Harry's head and she dropped down and Harry started to eat out Tonks.

Tonks gasped as Harry ate her out, and Fleur was moaning wildly.

"Merci Arry, your cock is magnifique!" Fleur said as she bounced on Harry's cock.

Harry sped up his fingering and his licking, and seconds later, he felt Hermione and Ginny have orgasms.

Both girls cried out in pleasure and Harry pulled his fingers out and Fleur took his hands and she started to lick them clean.

Ginny sidled up to Tonks and they started kissing while Hermione started to lick Tonks's nipples.

Tonks had an orgasm that rippled throughout her body and her body stiffened as her juices spilled out onto Harry's face.

Tonks moved off of Harry's face and she kissed him and she could taste her juices. Ginny and Hermione started to kiss each other until Fleur had an orgasm from riding Harry.

"Who's next?" Ginny asked as she and Tonks to lick Fleur juices off of Harry's cock.

"Hermione, get on your knees and hands." Harry said as he moved to his knees. Hermione moved in front of Harry and got in doggy style.

Harry slapped her ass a couple of times before he rammed his dick into Hermione's dripping pussy.

He groaned as he fucked her. Stretching her out wasn't an easy task, but one thing was for sure, Hermione wasn't a virgin.

"Merlin's Beard! You're so much bigger then Cormac." Hermione said.

"What?! You had sex with Cormac." Ginny asked.

"Well how else was I going to get back at that arse of your brother. If I'd known you were so big, I would've slept with you. That would've pissed off Ron." Hermione between thrusts from Harry.

Harry grinned as Hermione said that and he grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind so only her knees were on the floor. Harry pulled Hermione back until her body arched.

Ginny quickly moved and went under Hermione's body and she started to lick Hermione's pussy.

"I wanted to fuck you since 4th year." Harry said as he started to fuck Hermione harder and faster.

"Well now's your chance to fuck me as hard as you want." Hermione said as she moaned from Ginny's licking and Harry's ramming.

Tonks and Fleur joined in and Fleur moved to Ginny's pussy while Tonks moved to lick and nibble on Hermione's nipples. She pinched and bit Hermione's nipples and Hermione's head fell back as Harry pulled her up and her back touched Harry's chest.

"OH MY GOD YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Hermione screamed as Harry's fucking, Ginny's licking and Tonk's nibbling and biting gave her an amazing orgasm. Her juices spilled out onto Ginny's face and on Harry's dick.

Hermione moved off of Harry's dick and Ginny moved her head up and took in Harry's cock upside down.

Sucking Harry's dick on her back allowed Ginny to take it in easier than before, and her tongue licked all over his cock, cleaning it up.

"Well Tonks, you're next. Get on your back." Harry said as he moved over to Tonks.

Harry groped and slapped Tonks tits and he smiled as he got on his knees. He gripped his cock and rubbed it between Tonks lips.

Harry moved his hips forward and back and the tip of Harry's cock moved in between Tonks nether lips.

He grabbed Fleur and Ginny and pulled them to his side. He guided Fleur's head down to Harry's cock and he pumped his cock into her mouth quickly getting it slick with the beautiful veela's saliva and he guided Ginny's head over to Tonks tits.

Ginny started feasting on Tonks' nipples and Harry fucked Fleur's mouth faster until he pulled her head to Tonks' tits and he rammed his cock into Tonks pussy.

He thrusted with such force that he shoved his whole cock into Tonks. Tonks body arched off the ground as Harry stretched her out, but Ginny and Fleur held her body down.

Tonks moaned loudly and it seemed that she had never been able to experience this before. Harry rammed into Tonks repeatedly and he knew he hit her G-spot when Tonks gasped and her body stiffened.

It wasn't long until that, Tonks had an unbelievable orgasm and her juices spilled out. Harry grabbed Fleur and Ginny by their hair and he pulled them back and he moved their heads to his cock. He started pumping his dick into Ginny and Fleur's mouths, back and forth.

He then moved to his back and he brought Ginny on top of him. He kissed her and he slapped her ass, before he slammed his cock as he had done with Hermione and Tonks.

He fucked her, his hips rising off of the ground and he used his hands around Ginny's hips to bounce her on his dick. Harry struggled to fully fill Ginny but he managed to do it minutes later.

Tonks and Hermione moved behind Ginny, and they got on their stomachs. They moved to their heads and they started suckling on Harry's balls, while Fleur moved around to Harry's head and she started kissing Ginny as Harry simultaneously ate her out and fucked Ginny.

He kept shoving all 8.5 inches into Ginny, stretching out the red-head and his hands moved up to Fleur's and Ginny's nipples.

Ginny had an orgasm minutes later and she gasped as she felt her juices spill out onto Harry's cock. She moved off and all the girls swarmed Harry's phallus and started sucking it.

As Harry looked at the four girls as they sucked his cock, he felt his balls churn and he knew he was close to cumming.

Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and Fleur all moved together and started kissing each other.

"I'm close to cumming ladies." Harry said as he started jerking his dick off.

"Arry please. Give me a wedding present please. Bill refuses to have a child after being attacked by that werewolf. Cum in me." Fleur said as she moved onto her back.

"Hell yeah." Harry said as he moved on top of Fleur and he shoved all 8.5 inches of his cock and he pumped in and out as he kissed the blonde veela.

Harry looked at Fleur and her juggling tits and he felt Fleur's tight nether lips clench tightly around his cock and he shot his load shoot out into the gorgeous blonde.

Each rope of thick warm cum shot out and covered her walls and Harry felt his massive load still shooting out, as it dripped out of Fleur's pussy.

"Merci! Your cum is so hot!" Fleur exclaimed.

He pulled out and he aimed for Hermione's, Ginny's, and Tonks' faces and his cum shot out onto their beautiful faces. 30 seconds later, Fleur's pussy was full and dripping with Harry's cum, and Hermione, Ginny, and Tonks had the rest of Harry's load on their faces and on their bodies.

Harry whistled as he felt drained (no pun intended) and he moved over and watched all four girls move together and start kissing. Ginny moved to her future sister-in-law and shared Harry's cum with her. Fleur and Ginny swapped cum while Hermione and Tonks did the same.

Hermione and Ginny started swapping cum as did Fleur and Tonks. They all cleaned themselves up and all 5 of them got their clothes back on. Harry didn't feel guilt for Moody or anything right now. All he could care and think about was the amazing sex he'd just had.

Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks started walking back to the Burrow but Fleur stayed behind.

"Thank you Arry. I can't wait to have your child." Fleur whispered in his ear as he kissed his cheek and she walked away, swaying her hips.


End file.
